


Spell

by MidnightTofu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Child Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Lunami, Nami-centric (One Piece), One Shot, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bacause this ship needs more love, but not really, jshk au maybe, precious nami, there's not much to add here, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: She moved her head to try and search for her three friends but instead she saw, sitting on the edge of the same bench as her, a little boy with at least six years old. He was familiar, not only that but he was identical to someone she knew, to her captain.♡︎-Inspired by chapter 37 and 38 of JSHK/TBHK
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me if there are any mistakes, English is not my native language.

The first thing Nami saw when she opened her eyes were the moonlight and the lights of the festival near her.

Wait, did she pass out?

The woman sat just after this realization. She felt a slight headache and put her fingers on her forehead, like that would make it go away.

Nami tried to remember what had happened, what she could recall. She and the crew had sailed to an island, it was a quick stop just to get the things that were needed on the ship, they didn't plan to stay for long.

But then Luffy and Usopp found out that there was going to be a festival and it was just impossible to take their minds off that fact. Because of their persistence, they chose to stay for the event and get out as soon as it ended.

Nami, surprisingly, was one of the members to be in favor of the idea. She thought that, after everything the crew went through, they deserved at least one night of rest.

She went to the festival with everyone but had to be separated from some of them to act as a babysitter- ahem, to accompany Luffy, Usopp and Zoro. The last thing that she could remember was running after the first, given he was getting away from them in the middle of the crowd, and then... she lost conscious.

Well, it helped, but it didn't explain what she was doing sitting on a bench relatively away from the festival that, by the way, was with different decorations from what she could recall.

She moved her head to try and search for her three friends but instead she saw, sitting on the edge of the same bench as her, a little boy with at least six years old. He was familiar, not only that but he was identical to someone she knew, to her captain. He was holding takoyaki* in his hands and on his head was the straw hat that Nami was so used to seeing.

The big black eyes from who she could only assume was Luffy shifted their view and he stared at her.

"You woke up!" The boy grinned the same way Nami saw him grinning every single day. she just stared at him, way too confused to answer. She saw the dark haired's facial expression shift in a way like he didn't understand why she didn't say anything. "Miss, are you alright?"

"What? Oh-" the redhead begun, not sure what to say. "I... yes, I think. Can you tell me what's your name? And also, where am I?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'll be the king of the pirates!" He answered after eating all the takoyaki he had in hand. If Nami had any doubt that he was Luffy, now she didn't have any. But what happened? Did she go back in time? "You're in East Blue. Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"Maybe." She said. Actually, it was possible. She could've hurt her head when she lost consciousness and now she was dreaming with this situation.

"I can take you to the hospital if you want." The little boy got up, holding his hat on top of his head for it not to fall. "I know one really close! Ah, but then Ace won't know where I went..."

Nami's eyes windened. Of course! If she was dreaming with a kid Luffy, it was only natural for Ace to be alive. After all, he... went away two years ago in the real world.

"It's fine, I'm ok, Luffy." She smiled to the dark haired boy, getting up right after what she said. "But anyway, who's this Ace?" The redhead said even though she already knew the answer.

"He's my brother!" Luffy smiled the way only he could, but this time it was more innocent than ever and it was even wider than the girl remembered, after all, he was a kid. "Me and him saw you on the floor and we brought you here. He went away to ask for help."

Nami smiled and crouched down, putting her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands.

"Then I think both of you are my heroes." She knew that later she would regret it, but what could she do? She loved kids, and Luffy as a kid was just way too cute. "How about I buy you some food? Like yakitori*? It'll be my present for you."

The boy's eyes sparkled like Nami knew they would at the mention of free food.

"Really?!"

"Yes, but we have to wait for your brother. I have to thank him too."

And his smile dropped.

"But that'll take too long."

"But what if we get outta here and he shows up? He'll get worried, won't he?" Luffy started playing with the brim of his hat, a little disappointed. A pout was starting to form on his face and Nami signed. "Hey, stop with that face." She finger-flicked him, making him put his little hand on his forehead trying to make the slight pain go away.

"But..." He begun, trying to find an excuse to eat right at that second. He looked around and found something, his eyes sparkling once again. "There's a yakitori stand right there, it's fine if it's near us, right?"

Nami turned her head and saw the food stand not too far from where they were, they wouldn't get out of Ace's sight if he appeared. She stared at Luffy again, then she got up and offered her hand to him.

"Ok, then, but pay attention to see if Ace shows up, got it?" At that exact moment, Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and ran towards the stand. She grabbed her money and, after a little bargain — read: torture — the yakitori's price went down, pleasing the navigator.

As soon as the older one handed the food to the little boy, he ate it in a second .

"Eat slower!" She said, crouching down and cleaning Luffy's face. "Goodness, you haven't changed one bit."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, confused about Nami's statement and then she froze. He wasn't supposed to know she knew him. Well, knew his nineteen year old version.

"Well, you remind me of someone." She lied. "He always eats way too fast."

The kid laughed, cleaning his hands on the napkin Nami got for him. After that, they sat on the same bench than before, waiting for Ace to come back.

It was weird being in that situation. Yes, Nami always wanted to know how was Luffy's childhood, and his stories weren't enough to end her curiosity, so this was a golden opportunity. Even so, it's only a dream, so what's the point?

"What's your name, miss?" He asked, turning his gaze towards her.

"I never told you, did I?" She asked, knowing the answer. "My name's Nami."

"Thanks, Nami! Ace would never have bought me anything else!" Luffy stated while smiling.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood." She touched the little one's nose, making Luffy scratch it afterwards. "Normally I wouldn't be buying food for random people. But you're lucky for being this cute."

She saw his cheeks turning pink and averting her gaze. She blinked once trying to understand the situation. So Luffy was the type of kid that if complimented by a beautiful girl he would blush? Adorable.

"Aren't you used to compliments?" She let her head fall down a little bit to make a little fun of the child in front of her.

"I am! It's just that..." He started, scratching his cheek.

"Don't tell me, am I your type?" She chuckled. God, children were so adorable.

Bingo. He was even redder now.

After that the woman started laughing and Luffy stared at her a little annoyed.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry! Oh God, you're so cute." After she stopped laughing she noticed something about her hands. They were beginning to turn transparent. So it was now that her dream would end?

Nami smiled for Luffy and crouched down to be the same height as him while he still was seated on the bench.

"I have to go now, but thank you, Luffy." She smiled.

"Now?" He asked, clearly sad to have to say goodbye to his new friend.

"Yes, I have friends to go back to." The older one's hands pushed Luffy's hair back and Nami gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. After pulling away, she saw him touching his forehead, his face redder than ever.

Nami chuckled and got up.

"It's a spell, for you to accomplish your dream." After a while, Luffy calmed down and confirmed with his head, his cheeks still a little bit pink. "See you around, Luffy."

•••

She opened her eyes and saw the faces of her friends, eyeing her worryingly.

"Ah, she woke up!" Usopp said, relieved.

"I told you to not worry. Witches don't die that easily." Of course that was the first thing Zoro would say.

"Shut up, seaweed." The redhead said, her voice a little husky from just waking up. "The fireworks already ended?"

Luffy, who was crouched down by her side smiled and said no with his head.

"No! It's still going to-" In the moment the dark haired was going to continue talking, a loud noise caught the four friends' attention.

The fireworks had just begun.

"I'm happy you woke up in time." Luffy said, so low that she almost didn't hear it. Nami smiled, remembering how cute the little Luffy in her dream was.

Then, she finger-flicked his forehead.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, Nami noticed his ears slightly pink. Now he could control his blush better.

"It's a spell."

**Author's Note:**

> *Takoyaki: a kind of Japanese snack made with octopus.
> 
> *Yakitori: a kind of Japanese skewered chicken.


End file.
